cada mañana
by temari-vc
Summary: lo dejo todo y solo queria estar a su lado, pero esa mañana... espero les guste


Primero que nada mil disculpas si queda alguien de los que solían leer mis historias, la vida me había alejado pero ella es sabia también me trae de vuelta para seguir con lo que mas me apasiona hacer en la vida que es escribir y escribir shikatema, espero le guste nos vemos…

Podía haber sido una mañana como tantas otras pero no aquella mañana era muy distinta, el frío calaba los huesos, era un frío muy distinto al que solía sentir en su natal Suna, el sol comenzaba a penetrar las heladas cortinas y una suave brisa hizo que el suave tintineo de las campanas en la terraza sonara suavemente.

Era un perfecto día de invierno la habitación era cálida a pesar que el frío se sentía en la piel, todo sería tan perfecto si no fuera porque… sus ojos no se habrían… sus mejillas tenían un suave color rosa, su respiración pausada sus manos cubiertas por la colcha y dos mechones de su cabello caían sobre su rostro, no lo podía creer miro una vez más la ventana y luego su mirada al piso

Hacía ya 10 meses que le importo nada lo que dijeran todos, hacia 10 meses que vivía con el sin importar lo demás sin importar lo que dijeran, hacia 10 meses que se prometió vivir la vida sin perder un minuto ya que había perdido mucho sin tenerlo a su lado, pero al verlo hay en aquel estado era muy distinto.

Le provocaba muchas cosas, apretó los puños contra sus rodillas arrugando su falda con gran impotencia.

Si no fuera una mujer fuerte, una mujer dura ya se habría quebrado en varias oportunidades con razón había recibido aquellos consejo de esa sabia mujer que era ahora su suegra "Para ser una Nara tienes que ser muy fuerte, todos los hombres Nara son iguales" fue su sentencia.

Advertencia que ella no escucho, no quiso hacerlo y no se arrepentía habían sido los mejores momentos de su vida y lo volvería ha hacer todo igual, todo de la misma manera tal vez solo cambia un solo detalle de aquella vida casi perfecta.

Camino desde su cama hasta la ventana, la mitad del sol se encontraba en el horizonte era un sol mentiroso ya que su calor no entibaba nada, podía ver los techos vecinos blancos con la escarcha de la noche anterior.

El hielo penetraba el cristal de la ventana por lo que retrocedió y se sentó al lado de la cama no pudo evitar fijar sus ojos en su rostro sereno, apacible, la impotencia por un momento se cristalizo en furia que brotaba por sus ojos. Por que las cosa habían tenido que ser de esa manera.

¿Lo miraba casi resignada había algo que ella pudo haber hecho para que las cosas fueran diferentes?

No serbia para ser una víctima de todo lo acontecido estaba harta de sentirse inútil ante la situación, no se confundan, si la enternecía su rostro placido y sereno; y más cuando los rayos de sol acariciaban su rostro. Pero cada puerca mañana era lo mismo.

Tomo el colchón y lo dio vuelta.

Ente el gesto de la rubia el moreno salto de la cama ágilmente y quedo parado al lado de la puerta con sus ojos medio cerrados bostezo profundamente y se rasco la cabeza con claras intenciones de quedarse parado sin moverse.

-Esta es la última vez que llegamos atrasados Nara Shikamaru, tienes 5 minutos para bañarte y vestirte… todas las mañanas es el mismo problema- dijo poniendo sus manos en sus caderas y con cara de pocos amigos.

Shikamaru solo bostezo, se rasco nuevamente, luego levanto los brazos para sacar la pereza y exclamo

-Que problemática mujer, que no ves que estoy cansado- dijo en tono somnoliento.

Por respuesta solo una lluvia de kunay que se clavaron uno a uno en el suelo clavándose certeramente en agujeros de días anteriores que recorrieron el mismo camino.

El moreno alcanzo a tomar la toalla antes de de llegar a la puerta y salir de hay antes que uno de los cuchillos se clavara en sus dedos

La rubia miro al suelo resignada cada mañana de su vida seria del mismo modo ahora entendía porque yoshino Nara cambiaba tan seguido el piso de su casa.

El moreno hizo lo que cada mañana, se acomodo la toalla en el hombro, tomo las sandalias que estaban al lado de la puerta y empredio camino hacia el baño, no sin antes largar una sonora risotada que resonó en el dormitorio. Tenía que reconocer desde que vivía con la rubia se mantenía muy alerto cada mañana.

Temari suspiro al escuchar su risa pensó para si, luego vendría el motivo real del atraso de ambos a su trabajo cada día, es que ¿quién se puede resistir a ese cuerpo y más cuando solo lo cubre una toalla en la cintura y gotas de agua Correia todo su cuerpo?


End file.
